Learning and developmental devices are often used to stimulate children. Young children, particularly infants and toddlers, are rapidly developing mentally as well as physically. Continued stimulation and interaction is considered vital in the continued physical and mental development of an infant or toddler. Numerous devices are available to stimulate early development.
An infant progresses physically according to fairly predictable milestones. An infant typically initially develops the ability to support his or her own head and later develops the ability to roll over, sit unsupported, crawl, stand, and walk. Concurrently an infant typically develops eyesight, hand-eye coordination, and other motor skills.
Young children typically also experience tremendous levels of mental development. Young children develop their memory and language skills. Additionally, although less quantifiable, young children develop emotionally and socially.
Toys and developmental activities are often configured to provide only limited stimulus to young children, such as infants and toddlers. Each toy or activity may only provide limited stimulation through a narrow set of interactions. It is desirable for a toy to have increased functionality and the ability to integrate physical and mental development.
Also, many toys and developmental devices are large and bulky. For example, it is difficult if not impossible for many commercially available saucers to fit into the trunk of a standard sedan or hatchback. It would be desirable to provide for an interactive entertainer that is easily transportable, as well as fun and interactive.
Embodiments of the invention address these problems individually and collectively.